Punishment (Not really)
by ClearlyWritten
Summary: After the war Kronos was been decided a punishment... but what is it? Well it's babysitting join him on his journey to get the devil itself under control. NOTE: Nico may act childish just to get attention! But he really is an actual demon when he isn't around people.


**Punishment. (Not really.)**

**By ClearlyWritten.**

**Staring Nico di Angelo**

**Kronos**

**Hades and Olympians **

**Also a little Percy and Camp Half-Blood.**

**Authors Note: Hey sorry I haven't been writing a lot I am severely sick and a lot has happened. I am getting prepared for 9th grade also I have been getting to many ideas and my head might explode. I will also be continuing my other stories soon. I know "You said that last year or two months ago. But I've been pretty busy and sick so I'll try here is a story about Kronos's punishment for causing war. NOTE! In this story Nico acts like a three year old for attention (Evil Nico.) But when he is not around his dad or Kronos he is a total demon... LITERALLY Now on with the story. Sorry for horrible grammar cause I got a new computer and I forgot how to download Microsoft word for free (My parents won't buy it... cheap sticks.) and I'm using word pad! So I have no idea what is to come from this. (I like check grammar! It helps.)**

**Chapter One: My punishment is what?**

We stared at him and he stared back, hands in shackles and face twisted in anger. He should have known not to cause another war, then he wouldn't be in this situation now would he?

"Kronos for causing war and destroying Olympus we have decided to give you a punishment more severe than Tartus." Zeus said and crossed his arms. Apollo whined and pouted.

"My poor home! I was just going to redecorate my throne." He cried. Hades rolled his eyes and smacked him on the back of the head making him whine even more.

"Anyways Hades has come up with a punishment more severe since this is his jurisdiction. Hades the punishment." Zeus commanded making his elder brother roll his eyes.

"The punishment is to babysit Nico... " Hades said happily. There was a moment of silence till someone spoke.

"Babysit... really." Athena said and everyone stared at Hades even Kronos.

"Yes really, I have a ton of stuff to do and I don't like someone gnawing at my leg trying to get me to play peek-a-boo with him. No literally he bit my leg!" Hades said and motioned down to the scar on his leg. "I don't have anymore babysitters Kaname quit because he told me that my son was a rapist... I don't know where he got that at. Kaien Cross ended up in the hospital, Zero got burned really badly, and Sebastian Michaelis somehow disappeared and we have no idea where he is at... Sound fun?" Hades beamed causing everyone's mouth to drop.

"I'm not babysitting that demon." Kronos said.

"To bad." Zeus retorted.

"Actually he is a demon... he did his transformation yesterday but be careful dad he's teething and bites everything he see's... so don't pee in front of him or you'll lose it." Hades beamed again and clapped. "Now if you come with me I will show you a list of things for you to do." Kronos groaned and they flashed out.

**Underworld. (Kitchen.)**

I stared at Hades as he looked through the notes he wrote down for me. I feel bad for eating him but he was really small. He only weighed about 2 pounds 7 ounces.

"Okay now here is the list." Hades motioned with his hands. He unrolled it and it rolled all the way to the end of the table.

"Wake Nico up at **6:30** no later than that cause if you don't he will be hyper,  
**6:45** Give Nico a bath please grab his dinosaur ducky and the strawberry shampoo or he will throw a tantrum!  
**7:00** make sure Nico takes his inhaler, his Lithuim, and also his singular. His Asthma can get bad if he doesn't.  
**7:16** be sure to put Nico's favorite show on. It's called Dexter don't ask why he likes that show.  
**7:30** make sure he takes his abuteral and then put on chucky.  
**7:45** make sure that Nico does not eat any sweets until he is done with his nebulizer. He gets a little jittery.  
**8:00** play whatever game he wants and then make some taco's.

then the rest of the day try to survive. Now I have a lot of stuff to do! Judging, paperwork, I have an appointment with a tattoo artist, and also I need to schedule a doctors appointment." Hades said and grabbed his car keys."If you have any questions or cries of terror please call immediately " Hades smiled and walked off leaving Kronos with the schedule.

"This is going to be a long day." Kronos groaned and smacked his head on the table wondering what he had gotten his-self into.


End file.
